1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved baseball game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to simulate baseball plate utilizing baseball cards in simulation of popular baseball players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baseball toy games of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,569 to Frohlich wherein a baseball board game utilizes various random numbering system to effect play of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,335 to Licciardi sets forth a baseball game utilizing decks of cards for movement about the game board.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,528,661 to Warner and 4,822,043 to Carter are further examples of baseball game apparatus of the prior art.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved baseball game apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in employing baseball cards selectively receivable within preselected positions about a playing field for simulation of a baseball game in progress.